Star Sapphire
History Origin The Star Sapphire was a mystical gemstone that resided on the planet Zamaron in Space Sector 1416 where it was seemingly formed from the embraced remains of an "Adam and Eve" of the planet who were long dead. As a result, their dying love tapped into the Violet Light of the Emotional Spectrum and thus created the crystalline Star Sapphire. Billions of years ago, the Zamarons who had splintered off from their male kin who became the Guardians of the Universe arrived on this planet due to their search in order to gather emotions which Oans had forsaken. Starting with love, the tribe arrived on Zamaron where they uncovered the dead skeletons of the two lovers along with the Star Sapphire. Seeing that their search had finally ended, one of the Zamarons attempted to claim the crystal only for it to forcibly latch itself onto her. It took days for her sisters to free her from the crystals influence whereupon they began experimenting on it in order to harness the Star Sapphires power. The end result was a parasitic alien crystal that had the abilities and mechanics which made it function similar to the Power Ring's of the Green Lantern Corps. However, where a Green Lantern Power Ring functioned by tapping into Willpower in the Emotional Spectrum; a Star Sapphire crystal worked by making use of love and thus had more influence over its host. Once a female host was taken, the newly crowned Star Sapphire had the gem adorned on her headpiece whereupon it continued its intended purpose. A Star Sapphires primary purpose was to latch onto a female host and ultimately control it with the intention of forcibly bringing about the union of the host with her mate. Once completed, the spawning would begin with the Star Sapphire invading every cell of an entire world - whereupon it was encased in impenetrable crystal. This was the Zamarons intended result as they believed this was the embodiment of love - namely to protect entire planets by placing them in a form of suspended animation in a crystal thus preventing future wars whilst spreading love throughout the cosmos. Love Among those that succumbed to the power of the crystal was Dela Pharon who the Zamarons had given a Star Sapphire. She in turn took the Green Lantern of Xanador in Space Sector 1416 as a mate whereupon she killed him leading to his Power Ring seeking a replacement whilst the entire planet was encased in crystal. This act was deemed a success by the Zamarons who intended to continue their mission to spread love throughout the cosmos. Another more notable being was Carol Ferris of Space Sector 2814 who was abducted by the Zamarons and crowned their Queen; becoming the Queen of Earth. As a result, the crystal took complete control over her and turned her into the supervillain Star Sapphire who plagued Green Lantern Hal Jordan of Earth. Following the death of Jordan, he became bonded with The Spectre and visited Ferris where he used his power to pull the Star Sapphire crystal from within her out. He left her the choice on what to do with it which Carol ended up crushing and destroying it. However, the crystal returned in the time when Jordan was brought back to life where it once again took Carol as a host and attacked him in an attempt to mate with him. But, at this point, the crystal began to sense Hal Jordan's feelings for his co-pilot; Jillian Pearlman and abandoned Ferris where it took Pearlman as its host. Her brief re-exposure to the crystal allowed Carol to learn the origins of the Star Sapphire which she explained to Jordan and the two battled the controlled Pearlman. Jordan managed to defeat her only to be interrupted by the Zamarons. Hal Jordan managed to force the Star Sapphire off Pearlman by kissing one of the Zamarons leading to the crystal believing that he had feelings for the alien warrior woman and it latched onto her thus allowing Jordan to escape. Star Sapphires Following this incident, the Zamarons came to the realization that the Star Sapphire crystal in its current form was uncontrollable. At this point, the second light in the Emotional Spectrum had been harnessed by the Sinestro Corps leading to the Zamarons converting the gem into the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Harnessing the power of love, they forged the Star Sapphire Power Rings in order to equip their own corps which they called the Star Sapphires who participated in the War of Light. Due to Carol Ferris's repeated exposures to the original Star Sapphire crystal, she was selected in order to lead the Zamarons new corps in order to spread love throughout the universe. Current Owners *Zamarons Previous Owners *Carol Ferris *Jillian Pearlman *Camille Darnell *Dela Pharon *Krystal *Nadia Safir Notes *In Ame-Comi #9 and #10, a Star Sapphire is described as being a product of Zamaron technology but was not adaptable to Human hosts which was why Carol Ferris became obsessed with a former love as the crystal was not compatible with her. Trivia *Coming Soon Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire_%28Gem%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/star-sapphire/18-47349/ Category:Star Sapphire Corps Members Category:Items Category:Villains